


In Which Viper was Halfway into the Wedding Dress by the time Skull Finished Saying "Head of the Potters and the Blacks"

by silverseed



Series: Discovering yourself [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All of those at once, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Happily Married, I'm Exploring the Limits of my Character's Obliviousness, In Case It Wasn't Clear Already, Marriage of Convenience, shameless crack, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverseed/pseuds/silverseed
Summary: Going on a journey of self-discovery, getting tangled in another hidden world's conspiracies and discovering new friends that love and support him did not in any way help with Harry's obliviousness in regards to romance.





	In Which Viper was Halfway into the Wedding Dress by the time Skull Finished Saying "Head of the Potters and the Blacks"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly drabble (non-canon to Being yourself as far as I'm concerned, though in the same universe) I made because Viper/Harry!Skull became a surprisingly popular pairing when I posted this on ffnet. Not sure if they have the same following here, but I thought it'd be funny either way.

Hermione looked at one of her best friends. Blinked. Continued to stare as she struggled to process what the married-for-a-decade-and-father-of-three-children had just said.

"What do you mean it was a marriage of convenience?!" Okay, so she still hadn't processed it. In her defense, _what he said was just insane_.

"I mean exactly that. Viper likes money, and I wanted a family with someone who wasn't with me for the fame"

"I've seen the two of you snogging more times than I can count!"

"Well, yeah," and he had the nerve to roll his eyes at her "I wasn't going to cheat on her, but I wasn't going to spend my entire life celibate either. And Viper agrees"

Hermione looked at her sister-in-law-in-all-but-name, hoping to find some sanity in the world, but she was pretending not to be listening in on their conversation.

...Actually, knowing Viper, finding out just what heights her husband's obliviousness could reach was probably her main source of amusement.


End file.
